


Adrienette to the extreme

by ChanChanCherrie



Category: Adribug - Fandom, Ladynoir - Fandom, Marichat - Fandom, adrienette - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know what I am typing anymore, I know I am evil, most likely smut, yes I had to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanChanCherrie/pseuds/ChanChanCherrie
Summary: Well... I could say a lot in this but I'll cut it short, a load of different AU's and styles for our OTP--- ADRIENETTE! (And marichat, ladynoir and adribug) I know, I'm amazing.





	1. Angelverse

\--Marinette--  
I looked behind me at my large red and black spotted wings and sighed. Is this screaming out 'Hey guess what, I'm ladybug!' Or what? Actually I'm suprised no one has noticed yet. "M'lady?" I turn around to see Chat standing there, confusion written on his face. "Wasn't it supposed to be my watch tonight?" He asks. "Oh, I just wanted to leave the house for a while, I was a bit bored, that's all." "I see. Well now you're here, would you like to take the watch together?" "Sure, why not?" We sit down and begin to talk, small talk that is only really there to fill the silence. Besides, Chat kept asking stupid questions that, if I answered, I would instantly give away my identity.

We hear a crash from the direction of the library and I hear Chat sigh. 

"Right when we're talking too." He says.

I get up and spread my wings. I brace myself for the wind and jump off the edge of the building. 

\--Adrien--

When I walked up to the roof, I saw ladybug there. I began to worry about the little things, like 'did my breath smell?' And 'is my hair tidy?' I gathered what courage I had and went up and spoke. 

"M'lady?" Well... Not the most amazing of chat up lines but it'll do. Hehe, get it? CHAT up lines? 

She turned to me, and as soon as I saw her face I was in a trance. Cute. So goddamn cute. Why is she so cute? I guess I'll never know the answer. 

I sat down next to her. I was so close that our arms were almost touching...! Ok I admit, I MAY have been on cloud 9 at that moment. 

When we heard the explosion, I was annoyed. Saving Paris usually meant we have to work separately until after the fight.  
She took the lead, (as usual!) and took off first. I followed behind and contemplated how annoying akuma's could be sometimes.

**1 hour later**

\--Marinette-- 

"In."

My wings slowly sorted themselves into a neat bunch on my back. I flopped onto my bed and smiled. The picture of Adrien above my bed reminds me of the fact he sits behind me in class. behind ME! Not Chloe. ME! 

I stare dreamily at his picture and imagine a perfect life for him and I. 

\--Adrien-- 

"Cheese?"

"Seriously Plagg, is that all you think of?" 

"But I'm a growing kwami... How do you expect me to transform you on an empty stomach? Aah! World, going, fuzzy. Light, fading. Need, food. Bleh."

"Fine... Just to shut you up."

I throw him his disgusting cheese and lie on my bed. I fall asleep dreaming of a girl with dark blue hair, bluebell eyes and a faint line of freckles that dance in the light. I think of her imperfections, and how perfect she is to me. I realise that I want her and I would do anything to get her.

And then, My black and green wings decide to pop out. 

Wings. A stupid idea.


	2. OmegaVerse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OmegaVerse of Adrienette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-
> 
> This may fail completely.

\--Marinette--

Heat. Fucking heat. Well, this is great. A double patrol with an alpha tonight, and I'm in heat.

I could just cancel... But then Paris might need me. 

Fine. That's it. I'll go.

\--Adrien--

That smell... Heat. Who? 

Ladybug approaches me and the smell grows stronger. 

"You're in heat." I state. My mouth is suddenly dry. 

"I should go..." She says and begins to walk away. 

I grab her arm and pull her in close. 

"Stay." 

She whimpers and I growl as a caretaker comes over. Alpha. Lust in his eyes. 

"She's mine." I snarl at him.

"Well I don't see no bite mark. So she's free for the picking." He flashes a smirk and lunges at ladybug. 

I punch him swiftly in the stomach and take her away to a safe place. 

The heat pheromones are getting to me. I find myself curled up around her. Protecting her. 

\--Marinette-- 

I wake to find a sleeping Adrien curled up around me. So, Adrien is Chat Noir. It's not as surprising as I thought it would be. I lie back down and fall asleep.

\--Adrien--

I wake up and stare at the omega asleep on the floor. Marinette is ladybug? So the two people I like are actually the same person? Cute. It was a sweet scene before so I curl back around her and we sleep the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't fail as much as I thought it would so I'm happy. 
> 
> Love ya-  
> Cherry x


	3. Vampires and humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's a vampire, Adrien's a human. And this is why they never mix.

\--Marinette--

I'm not exactly lonely, I'm just alone. I keep myself to myself and don't try to make any friends because my family and I move around a lot. I try to be normal. But being a vampire, you have certain, shall we say, problems.

I wear a cross and eat garlic at lunch. I then go to the bathroom, spit out the garlic and lock myself in a cubicle where I drink pigs blood. Suprisingly, pigs blood is a good substitute to human blood. Thanks to the precautions I take, no one suspects me.

I listen to them calling my kind disgusting and canniballistic, but I grit my teeth and bear it. If I don't, then we will have to move again. And I don't want that. Not now.

I have a friend. Someone who knows I'm a vampire and doesn't care. Her name is alya. And I have a boyfriend. A model. His name is Adrien. And I can honestly say I love him. 

But that brings a million other problems. I'm always told to remember the vampire rule:  
Never fall in love with a human.

Bit too late for that ain't it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This failed. I mainly talked about how hard it is for a vampire to conceal their identity but I like it. 
> 
> Love ya-  
> Cherry x


	4. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute funny stuff, xoxo

Marinette has never really felt the cold, it always felt comforting to her. She ran down to the shop and grabbed a croissant from the tray of them that just came out of the oven. Her mothers complaints faded into the background as she put her shoes on. "I'm going out!" Marinette said over her shoulder. "Don't be long." Her mother replied. Stepping outside, marinette noticed that a fresh layer of snow had fallen. so, taking the first few steps, she gradually made her way to a bench (or at least, the snowy outline of one.) Wiping the snow off of the seat, she sat down and began designing. \---an hour later--- "Marinette?" "A-Adrien." Marinette stuttered. "It's freezing, why don't you have a coat on?" Adrien asked. "I don't feel the cold." Marinette replied matter-of-factly. "Oh." Adrien exclaims. "And that's also the reason why you're hands have gone blue, I presume?" "What?" She looks down. "Oh dear." "Here, have my gloves. I don't need them as much as you do." He slips his gloves off his hands and gives them to her. "Thank you." Marinette says. "Anyway, I have to go." Adrien explains. "So do I..." "Um... Well... See you at school tomorrow?" Adrien asked. "Sure." Marinette replied. That lit his face up completely. "Bye." He says cheerfully, skipping off. "Bye..." Marinette says back, but he's already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some suggestions for other Adrienette I could make as oneshots because I'm out of ideas. Please leave any suggestions in the comments. 
> 
> Love ya-  
> Cherry


	5. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari makes a daisy chain Adrien try's to and fails horribly

Marinette sat quietly on the damp grass, picking daisies for what would soon be a crown.   
Adrien approached her near silently, almost catlike. He sat beside her then stole a few daisies from her pile.   
Attempting to thread them through each other he asked:   
"Why do you make these?"  
At this point in time Marinette had stopped threading daisies and was trembling with being in this close proximity to Adrien.   
"I-I don't know. I-I just d-do." She stammered nervously.  
Adrien huffed in frustration as he accidentally broke the stem of one of the flowers. He did this again. And again.   
Suddenly Adrien threw the flowers down in a rage, this made Marinette jump. He walked off, saying a mere "Bye." Over his shoulder as he walked.  
Marinette just shook her head and continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys could put some suggestions for new AU's it would help because I'm beginning to run out of ideas


	6. Adriens birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinettes work pays off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in what feels like FOREVER but life got in the way.   
> I'll try to make this longer than usual as an apology.

Marinettes POV

I awake to a hazy light streaming through my window on to my face. I blink.  
Wait. What time is it?  
I check my alarm clock and notice that it is 8:30. I'm going to be late.  
I run through to the bathroom and have a quick wash, there's no time for a shower after all. I then brush my teeth, then my hair. Putting my hair in my pigtails, I walk back into my room and put my bag on.  
I'm about to walk out when I notice that Tikki isn't with me. I check my phone. 8:47. I'm definitely going to be late then.  
"Tikki?" I ask. "Tikki? I'm going to be late for school, I don't have time for your games!"  
I check my purse, then my bag, but she isn't there. It's only then when I hear a soft snore from somewhere in the room.  
I sigh. I hate having to do this.  
"TIKKI!" I shout.  
*thump*  
Tikki pops her head out of the top drawer in my dresser, and groans.  
"Did you have to do that?" She asks.  
"If it gets you up then yes." I say flatly. "What were you doing in there in the first place?"  
"Your mum came up to check on you. I HAD to hide."  
"Oh ok." I say, turning my back on the kwami. "Let's go, I'm going to be late."  
"Wait!" I heard Tikki practically shout. "Don't forget this!"  
She thrusts a scarf at me, the scarf I made for Adrien. It is his birthday today and since it is winter I thought it would be perfect. It's made out of pale blue silk, and has an elaborate pattern. In the corner it has M.D.C in fancy lettering. I'm quite proud of it.  
"Thanks!" I say. "Hurry up!"  
Tikki flies to where I'm standing and we go as fast as we can to school.

-time skip brought to you by Marinette running-

As I walk in to my classroom I notice everyone staring at me. I'm not suprised. After all, my cheeks are flushed and I'm out of breath. I must look a mess.  
"Marinette. You are five minutes late. What is your excuse?" The teacher asks.  
"I-" I struggle to regain my breath. "I... Slept... In."  
" I see. Go to your seat." She tells me.  
*yes miss." Is my reply.  
Going to my seat, I see Adrien looking down. It looks like he's crying... On his birthday?! That makes no sense to me.  
I proceed to my seat.

Adriens POV

My birthday should an occasion to celebrate. But for me, it's an occasion to dread.  
I wake up on my couch, a game controller on the floor next to where I fell asleep. I yawn and get up.  
After getting changed and fixing my hair, I go to see my dad. I wonder if he remembered this year...?  
I knock on the door to his study, knowing full well that he is in there.  
"Dad?"  
"Come in Adrien." I hear from the other side of the door.  
Nervously I open the door, it creaks loudly, informing my father that I have entered.  
"Happy birthday, son." He says. I'm astonished that he ACTUALLY remembered. He never calls me son either, something must be amiss.  
"Thank you." I say simply.  
"Go off to school." Nathalie will take care of you as usual when you get home par usual."  
"Yes dad." I leave the room.  
I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, shouldn't have thought this year would be any different. It's always like this. I do anything I would usually do on any other day, then nathalie takes care of me.  
I run up to my room, where Plagg is waiting.  
"Lemme guess, he was tough again, kid?"  
"Yeah." I reply, flopping on to the couch.  
"Can I get some cheese?" Plagg asks.  
"Here." I toss him his disgusting cheese then sit up, grab my bag and Plagg flies into it.  
"Let's go, kid." 

-time skip brought to you by Adrien walking to school-

At school I walk in and sit down. While going over the day's events, I feel something warm going down my cheeks, I touch it then figure out it is my tears. Embarrassing. I lower my head so no one can see.  
When the last bell rings, Marinette is nowhere to be seen. The class starts without her.  
She finally walks in five minutes late, flushed and out of breath. I keep my head down because I'm still crying. When she walks past, I'm certain she notices. 

-time skip to break-

Marinettes POV 

After my little fiasco I had to stay quiet the entire lesson, for fear of being told off. So when break emerges, I couldn't be happier.  
I finally found the perfect opportunity to give Adrien his birthday present.  
I told Alya that I would be straight back, and walked over to where Adrien and Nino were standing.  
"Hi Adrien, hi Nino." I say.  
"Hey what's up?" They say in unison.  
I pull the scarf from behind my back.  
"Actually, this is for you Adrien. Happy birthday." I tell him.  
He gasps.  
"T-Thank you Mari!" He hugs me.  
I become flustered.  
"I-it's ok Adrien."  
He pulls away and looks at the scarf.  
"WOW! Where did you get this?" He asks, curious.  
"I made it." I answer shyly.  
"Really?"  
I point to the stitching of M.D.C and he laughs.  
"That's so cool! Thank you!"  
He gives me a peck on the cheek and my body stops working. I just stand there with a ridiculous smile plastered on my face.

Adriens POV

This birthday just got a whole lot better.  
I lean in close to Marinette while she is in her little 'cloud 9' state and tell her:  
"I like you." While nibbling her ear.  
I then kiss her.  
Only then does her body kick into action and she pulls me closer. I smile into the kiss and when we pull apart the entire courtyard is staring at us. I see Chloè in the corner of my eye crying, but I couldn't care less.  
Marinette and I put our foreheads together and I whisper:  
"Best birthday ever."  
She chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot longer than usual, and really sweet too. I loved all of it, and I loved writing it! I hope that you did too as I'm proud of this. Please say what other stuff you want me to write about Adrienette or marichat or ladynoir or adribug in the comments. It would really help.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was number one of the group. Hope you liked it! I decided to make it a angel AU. So... Um... Yeah... Enjoy the group of fic's   
> Love ya-  
> Chantelle x


End file.
